


Я скучал

by KimKanejae, WTF ATEEZ 2021 (ateezteam)



Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [8]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, WTF ATEEZ 2021, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKanejae/pseuds/KimKanejae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezteam/pseuds/WTF%20ATEEZ%202021
Summary: — Я соскучился, — с этими словами Сонхва кладёт ладони на бока Хонджуна, забирается ими под худи, задирая футболку.— Прости, — Хонджун обнимает Сонхву за шею, утыкается носом тому в макушку, ластится и жмётся ближе.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: WTF ATEEZ 2021: Тексты от M до E [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173257
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF ATEEZ 2021





	Я скучал

С тяжёлым вздохом отодвинувшись от стола, Хондужн поворачивается, чтобы потянуться, и ойкает, заметив на диване сидящего Сонхву. Оперевшись о спинку дивана, с разведёнными в стороны ногами, обтянутыми в узкие чёрные джинсы, из-за чего они кажутся ещё длиннее, чем есть на самом деле, и с нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Хён? Ты… — неловко начинает Хонджун, потирая шею. — Ты давно тут?

— Около часа, — Сонхва пожимает плечами, рукой манит к себе, и когда Хонджун подходит к нему, хватает его за запястье и тянет вниз, заставляя сесть ему на бёдра. — Я соскучился, — с этими словами Сонхва кладёт ладони на бока Хонджуна, забирается ими под худи, задирая футболку.

— Прости, — Хонджун обнимает Сонхву за шею, утыкается носом тому в макушку, ластится и жмётся ближе. Он тоже соскучился, но во время нападок вдохновения Хонджун практически не вылезает из студии, много работая, вечно что-то исправляя и добавляя, чем явно расстраивает Сонхву. И сейчас он рад, что Сонхва пришёл к нему, хотя сам наверняка устал.

Слабо качнув головой, Сонхва поднимает её, заставляя Хонджуна отстраниться, смотрит в глаза и хитро улыбается, тут же начиная гладить щекотливыми движениями, касаясь кожи лишь кончиками пальцев.

— Сонхва, — протягивает Хонджун наигранно обиженным голосом и отворачивается, пытаясь выпутаться из подобия объятий, — ну хватит.

Но Сонхва не прекращает, щекочет сильнее, целует в щёку, а после коротко касается его губ, тут же отодвигаясь, когда Хонджун тянется с ответным поцелуем. Сонхва тихо смеётся, руками перемещается на бёдра, водит по ним ласковыми движениями, изредка сжимая их, явно наслаждаясь этим. Он как-то говорил, что бёдра Хонджуна ему особенно нравятся, особенно — трогать их, или вовсе сидеть на них, чем Хонджун, честно говоря, неоднократно пользуется, ведь грех лишать их обоих этого удовольствия.

— Ты, я смотрю, тоже соскучился, — хмыкает Сонхва, кивая на пах Хонджуна. Едва сдержав секундный порыв хотя бы закрыться ладонями, не говоря уже о том, чтобы встать с колен Сонхвы, Хонджун всё же кивает, закусывая щёку изнутри. Он соскучился до чёртиков, и Сонхва, прекрасно зная, как действует на него, в общем-то, даже одним лишь взглядом, нахально давит на слабости, заводя Хондужна буквально с полоборота. Вообще-то, это Хонджун должен смущать Сонхву, своими ласками доводить того до сорванного голоса, но даже если он и возьмёт сейчас себя в руки, собрав воедино из состояния желе, что тает под прикосновениями Сонхвы, у него максимум выйдет у него отсосать или подрочить им обоим. Но это не совсем то, чего он хочет. В смысле, он, конечно же, хочет всего и сразу, это же Сонхва, с ним невозможно не хотеть чего-либо подобного, но с ним ему всегда всего мало. Сейчас, сидя на его разведённых ногах, Хонджун думает о том, что хотел бы сейчас, чтобы этим самые ноги обнимали его бока, пока сам он срывал хриплые и громкие стоны с губ Сонхвы, толкаясь в него в рваном ритме.

Но он не имеет привычки хранить в студии смазку с резинками, придерживаясь принципа, что на работе — нужно работать, но из-за происходящего прямо сейчас задумывается над тем, чтобы всё же закинуть по упаковке того и другого в какой-нибудь ящик, где стафф явно не будет рыскать. Если только Сонхва...

— Я догадываюсь, о чём ты думаешь, — вдруг сипит Сонхва, накрывая ладонью пах Хонджуна сквозь ткань джинс, — но я не брал с собой ничего, ведь просто хотел посидеть с тобой и вместе пойти домой, а тут ты такой… Невозможный, — Сонхва разрушает ту маленькую надежду, что Хонджун уже успел себе надумать, и после просит встать, тут же меняя их местами и усаживая Хонджуна на диван. — Но это не значит, что я выпущу тебя из твоей студии в таком состоянии.

Хонджуна резко посещает желание материться, потому что вид Сонхвы, сидящего на полу на коленях, что с голодным блеском в глазах впопыхах расстёгивает джинсы Хонджуна и тянит их вместе с бельём вниз — что-то запредельное. Запрещённое. Нереальное. Хондужну каждый раз кажется, что это всего лишь его грязные мечты, что живут в самых потаённых уголках его сознания.

Но горячий язык, скользящий сейчас по его головке явно реален, и Хонджун, не сдерживаясь в выражениях, сдавленно ругается, запрокидывая голову назад, пальцами впиваясь в волосы на чужой макушке. Сонхва обводит языком чувствительную кожу, дразнит уретру, несильно толкаясь кончиком языка, ведёт им по всей длине вниз широким движением, а после обхватывает член губами, сразу опускаясь и заглатывая его глубже. Кажется, он давится от того, что сделал это так резко, но он быстро приспосабливается и начинает двигать головой в быстром темпе, мягко мнёт пальцами яички. Видимо, Сонхва решил довести Хонджуна до края сразу, не мучая, и Хонджун ему, по правде говоря, благодарен.

В конце концов, растянуть удовольствие они могут и в их общежитии, пускай там и приходится себя сдерживать, стараясь не кричать особо громко и не стонать сильно, из-за чего Хонджун каждый раз расстраивается, ведь стоны Сонхвы это то, что стоит записать на диктофон и слушать по кругу. Только ему одному и никому больше.

Стоит Сонхве взять его член глубже и замычать, пуская слабую тягучую вибрацию, как Хонджун кончает ему в рот, уже готовый извиняться за это, но тот факт, что Сонхва сглатывает всё, заставляет его чуть ли не завыть и удариться затылком о спинку дивана.

— Это ты невозможный, Пак Сонхва, — бросает Хонджун. — Иди сюда, — он тянет руки к Сонхве, намекая на то, чтобы тот сел ему на бёдра, ведь ему тоже хочется доставить удовольствие Сонхве, но тот качает головой.

— Я дотерплю до дома, приходи в себя, пока я всё выключаю, и поедем вместе.

— Если ты настаиваешь, то я за.


End file.
